rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Whitley Schnee/@comment-141.134.109.210-20170115211636
Each episode the hate against Whitley is increasing and my intrest in him as well. Most people simply do not see his potential and focus purely on the snotty, rich kid attitude. Whitley has the most potential in my eyes of all so far introduced villains or antagonists to pose a long term threat with as sole exception Salem. He is the perfect nemesis for Weiss and what he said in episode 9 of volume 4 really peaked my intrest. "What can a single Huntsman possibly do that an army cannot?" Am I the only one who would like Whitley to be some kind of anti-huntsman. Somebody who perhaps doesn't have access to his semblance or only has very little control over it as well as perhaps a weak Aura. For example only being capable of summoning a small Nevermore, whilst his sisters can summon freaking Knights and Beowolves. If Semblances and Aura are genetical then it is possible that Whitley got Jacques genes and doesn't have one at all or a weakened one or perhaps a completely different one (same as his father if Jacques has one at all). Let's be fair Semblances are superpowers and even though he migh not like fighting I don't know a kid that would willingly pass up on having a free superpower (if it isn't a shitty one of course or one that causes more problems that it's worth). Whitley simply does not look like the type of person that would pass on having such a usefull tool at his disposal. My guess is that he simply got the short end of the gene pool and his semblance just isn't as powerfull as he would have wanted or he lacks one completely. As such I find his sentence very intriguing. "What can a single Huntsman possibly do that an army cannot?" He honestly has a fair point as much as people on the forums and on the vids on youtube and Roosterteeth's own website like to disagree. People often say this "Well they managed to make an entire kingdom fall" Cinder did not do that alone she had the Grimm (an army) and the White Fang (a paramilitary organization) helping her. Another argument is this. "What use is an army if a Grimm appeared in Whitley's room?" Assuming Grimm somehow managed to get in a secure room then the guards would easily dispatch of it. Remember most of the Grimm are only a threat in numbers. Another argument is this. "Well you can't move an army silently unlike four people who you can move quietly behind enemy lines." True a squad of four men or women can get behind the enemy lines, but why do these people have to be Hunstman or Huntresses as opposed to trained commandos? If they get spotted then it's over either way. Granted Huntsmen and Huntresses have a better chance of surviving, but chances are the mission is a bust either way. Another argument. "Huntsmen and Huntresses can take down bigger Grimm." Give a soldier a bigger gun and so can he. When Atlas stuff wasn't getting hacked it faired pretty good against the Grimm didn't it? I think Whitley is like an anti-huntsman or will become one. A man that foresakes Aura, Semblances and Huntsmen and Huntresses in favor of better weaponry: Artillery, better weapon rounds, bombs, chemical warfare and so on. How cool would it be if Whitley turned the SDC in a military factory developing rockets, tanks, mechs and all kind of other stuff that would make the Huntsmen and huntresses obsolete. This way Roosterteeth doesn't make him just any villain, not just an nemesis to Weiss and perhaps Winter, but also to Ironwood (I think sooner or later Ironwood is going to get doubleteamed by Whitley and Jacques) and Huntsmen and Huntresses in general. This boy is in the best position so far to really pose a serious threat to Huntsmen and Huntresses existence in general. Perhaps he will even gain the knowledge of the relics and use this as a means of getting the schools closed and the relics unprotected to get them himselves. This kid has potential no matter how much the fandom might hate him this kid is one of the big things RWBY has going for it. Whitley is raw potential waiting to be used. I based my thoughts on how I wanted Whitley to be a bit on Amon from Avatar: The Legend of Korra. One of the best villains I know and leader of the awesome Equalists (Those chi-benders were very competent goons). -TheShadowOfZama